Locked Up Secrets
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: One Shot - Zenon wrestles with a problem while locked in a closet...but she's not alone for long.


**I wrote this story a long time ago, so please don't judge me too harshly. :) I don't own Zenon, Disney does. Please Read and Review :)  
><strong>

Sometimes she hated Earth, and this was one of those times.

Zenon had been celebrating her 21st birthday with several close friends at Nova Linda Cove. It was a great party and everyone was having a great time. Zenon didn't even mind that her boyfriend of two months hadn't shown up.

She had been laughing at a joke that someone had made when her zap pad made a noise indicating a message. It was from her boyfriend and, to make a long story short, he was no longer her boyfriend.

The party had ended relatively quickly after that, most of her friends assuming that she would be heartbroken and no longer in a festive mood.

She had left the party room and decided to go back to her room for a few minutes to reflect on things when she made a wrong turn and somehow ended up in a closet...one with a broken lock.

"Seriously, who puts a lock on a closet," she said to herself as she tried once again to open the door. It was useless, the damn thing refused to budge.

She sat on the ground and waited for a while for someone to appear. Someone would have to come by eventually.

After what seemed like hours she finally heard a voice calling for her.

"Zenon? Where are you, love?" It was Prota Zoa.

She jumped up and started to bang on the door. "In here!"

The door suddenly flew opened and Zenon fell backwards deeper into the closet. She looked up into the face of Prota Zoa, her long time friend and secret crush.

This was Zenon's biggest secret, her crush on Prota Zoa. No one knew about it and she didn't dare write about it anywhere should someone find it. Even though she had always liked him as an artist, it wasn't until she had met him and got to know him that her feelings went from fangirl to hardcore crushing. The problem was, he would never return her feelings because of the age difference. She knew this, so she kept her feelings deep inside, hoping to find someone who would overshadow them and help her get over it. No one had even come close so far.

"Are you alright?" he said stepping towards her to help her up. Just as he helped her up to her feet, the two heard laughter and then the door slammed shut behind him, engulfing them both in darkness.

"I was," she said sarcastically as Prota Zoa went to work on trying to open the door. He twisted, he turned, he pulled, he pushed, he even slammed his shoulder into the wooden door, but it still remained shut.

"Bloody hell!" he said before kicking the door like a 5-year-old. Zenon smiled lightly at his behavior.

There was no real light in the closet, the only possibility was from the cracks around the door providing just enough light that, after her eyes adjusted, Zenon could make out Zoa's outline in the dark.

He sighed in annoyance. " I could have sworn I had that door fixed."

Zenon smiled. "I would get my money back."

Zoa let out a little laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. It was nice, just sitting together not talking. Zenon found a sense of comfort in just being near her dearest friend.

Zoa spoke suddenly. "I hope that despite everything you had a wonderful 21st birthday."

Zenon smiled. "I did." She took a moment to gather her thoughts before she continued. "Besides the party could have gone on. I wasn't all that upset about the break-up anyway. We hardly saw each other and I was never in love with him, I was..." she paused for a second before continuing, "I was in love with someone else."

It became silent again in the little room as her words sank into the darkness. It was almost like she was talking to herself when Zoa spoke again.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"It doesn't really matter," she said firmly. "He won't feel the same way about me anyways. We're... too different."

She heard Zoa laugh slightly. "If you are so different then you wouldn't love him."

Zenon shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I know," she said, "but I know that is what he'd say if I told him. I'll just keep it to myself and cherish it as it is."

The room became quiet again, but this time Zenon felt like there was a strong tension in the room. It was getting tot he point she almost felt like she would suffocate from it. Then Zoa spoke again.

"I understand what you mean," he said. "I'm in love with this wonderful woman, but I can't tell her either. A relationship between us would be frowned upon and...it just wouldn't work out."

"Just because it would be frowned upon is no reason to give up," she said, even though her heart was breaking inside. Zoa was in love, although she expected it, so he could never be hers. "I mean, my case is hopeless, but you have a shot with this woman. What possible reason could there be that it would be frowned up?"

"She's almost 15 years younger than me," he said firmly. It grew quiet in the room again. Zenon was frozen as this information seeped into her brain.

"But, maybe you're right," he said and she listened as she heard him move. He seemed to be moving closer to her. "Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. I mean, I haven't told her and all that matters is what happens between us, right?"

Zenon took a minute to answer. She couldn't see him, but it was like he was right in front of her. "Right," she whispered.

"Besides," she almost jumped as he whispered in her ear, he was so very close to her. She was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her blush. "I should tell her, now that I have her trapped in a closet with me."

Zenon's eyes widened as the reality of what he had said dawned on her. Before she could even speak any type of response his lips were on hers.

Prota Zoa was kissing her!

What seemed like hours later he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Zenon," he said softly.

Zenon smiled in the darkness before lifting up and pressing another kiss to his lips, putting all the emotion she felt into it.

"I love you too."


End file.
